


堕落.3

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Kudos: 7





	堕落.3

山田太郎已经一周没有见过贵族了。  
一周前，贵族带着他那使用人三人组离开了庄园，听说是某地出了一件稀有的魔法道具，贵族大人产生了好奇，便说走就走地踏上了旅途。  
庄园里的其他仆从对此见怪不怪，厨房里上了年纪的魔兽奶奶说，那位大人本就是如此，任性妄为，行踪不定，有时候也许上百年都不会回一趟庄园。  
偌大的宅子少了主人，失去了服务对象的仆人们开始变得安静，有休眠习性的种族们纷纷闭门不出，其他种族的仆从也甚少出来活动，整个庄园都变得寂静一片，置身其中仿佛步入空宅。  
自从遇到那位贵族先生以来，山田太郎还是第一次有了那么多空闲和独处的时间。  
若是从前的他，或许还乐得清闲，不用听谁的差遣，可以自由地去草坪上晒晒太阳，感受大自然。  
可如今，走在空无一人的主宅走廊上，山田太郎感受到的却只有无尽的寂寥，和一种被遗弃的失落。  
他把手搭上平坦的小腹，调动起一丝魔力温和地流入其中，魔力流经子宫，里面仿佛回应般隐隐跃起生命的气息。山田垂下了手，弯起一抹自嘲般的笑。  
他早就知道，贵族不会在自己的庄园放置避孕的魔法阵。有这一天，是早晚的事。  
只是他没料到会那么早，早到他来不及告诉那位贵族先生这个新生命的诞生。

贵族这一走，归来便是半年以后。  
对于长寿的种族来说，半年的时间不过弹指一挥，山田太郎本以为贵族此行起码得在外游历数年，不料他那么快就回到了庄园，让山田着实惊喜了一把。  
贵族要回来的消息传来的那天，小天使一大早就挺着微微隆起的肚子坐在了窗边，望着远方的森林和山峦，等待着那个他盼了数月的身影出现。  
午后不久，四匹高大的骷髅马便拉着印有贵族家徽的马车从天边出现。起初只是一个隐约可见的黑点，然而不过瞬息之间，骷髅马的铁蹄便落到了庭院外，宛如漂浮般停在了草地上，没有留下任何踪迹。  
山田兴奋地扇动翅膀飞出房间，一路直奔楼下飞去。  
他迫不及待地想要见到那位大人，他想与他分享新生命诞生的喜悦，想要他抱一抱自己，给自己一个阔别已久的亲吻。  
眼前就是主宅的大门了，山田轻巧地落在大厅的地毯上，按捺着怦怦的心跳，无声地向门口走去。  
透过门边的玻璃彩窗，山田看到了那个修长挺拔的身影，他似乎刚从马车上下来，正立于阳光笼罩的庭院中，笑容慵懒优雅，俊美得仿佛天上的神祗。他转身向马车内递出手，下一秒，一只纤细洁白的手搭上贵族宽大的掌心，车内走出了一位容貌娇艳的小姐。她身着华贵的丝质长裙，身材玲珑有致，发间翘着两根黑亮的兽角，背后支棱着一对与贵族如出一撤的蝙蝠肉翼。  
很显然，这是一只女性梦魔。  
梦魔小姐在贵族的帮助下姿态轻盈地走下马车，两只纤细的藕臂缠上男人的脖颈，她踮起脚尖，在贵族的嘴角轻轻一吻，笑靥娇俏妩媚，眼波温婉迷人。  
山田没有再看下去，他安静地离开了主宅的大门，转身再度飞回了自己的小房间。

山田太郎把自己在房间里关了一晚上。  
他静静地缩在床上，用被子把自己包裹成一个小小的茧，一动不动地望着从窗户渗进来的月光发呆。  
楼下的动静熙熙攘攘，山田能听到外面来来往往的脚步声和隐约传来的交谈声，这个因主人的离去而陷入死寂的宅子，又因主人的归来而恢复了活力，唯他的一方小屋，仿佛被外面的所有人都遗忘，依旧一片寂静。  
期间树妖女仆长听从贵族的吩咐来敲过他的门，说是御前様让他去侍餐。被子里的小天使幻想着贵族大人同那位漂亮的小姐和睦就餐的样子，默默地把脸往棉被深处埋了埋，瓮声瓮气地说自己身体不适，拒绝了女仆长的传唤。  
听着门外的脚步声渐行渐远，缩在棉被球里的山田没由来地鼻子一酸，在无人的黑暗中红了眼眶。  
他第一次知道了吃醋的滋味，酸意浸满了他整个心脏，搅乱了五脏六腑，颠覆了他的心神。  
然而他却不敢，也不能去告诉那个人。  
他究竟算什么呢？山田太郎自虐似的想，逼迫自己去直面这个一直以来被他下意识忽视的问题。  
也许他从头到尾都只是贵族先生的消遣之一，那位大人玩腻了，他便也什么都不是了。  
山田将手轻轻搭在了自己的小腹上，啜泣了一会儿便沉沉睡去。

深夜，宅院里的大部分人都进入了睡眠，大屋再次重回宁静。  
山田太郎在睡梦中被一阵不适惊扰，胸口传来一阵难以忽视的胀痛，仿佛有什么东西在叫嚣着要出来。他皱着眉不情不愿地睁眼，单手搭上胸脯，难受地咬住了下唇。  
随着肚子里的生命一天天长大，山田这几天时不时会感到胸部胀痛，原本平坦的胸脯如今整个胀大了一圈，同小腹一并微微隆起，里面鼓胀着充满了乳汁。  
没什么经验的小天使羞于跟谁提起，只能一个人在被子里掀起睡衣，自己用手去揉胀痛的地方，试图将里面满满的乳汁一点点揉出来。  
汁液从乳头溢出打湿了指尖，他闷在被子里小声呻吟起来，酥麻的快感随着胀痛的缓解逐渐升起，他感到自己两腿间那难以启齿的地方开始躁动起来，寂寞了数月的小穴翕动着吐露出淫液，将下体薄薄的蕾丝内裤打湿，黏在身上勾勒出阴部的形状。  
山田太郎小心地分出一只手往自己的下体伸去，肉肉的手指熟练地拨开底裤，插进自己的小穴慢慢地搅弄起来。  
怀孕似乎让他体内女性的一面暂时压制住了男性的部分，他紧闭着双眼躲在被子里自慰，幻想着那个人的脸、那个人的手、那个人或温柔或粗暴的贯穿。  
“嗯……御前様……”  
他用软糯的声音低低唤着他的名字，短短的手指始终无法排解欲望，让他委屈得又有点想哭。  
山田最终停下了自慰的动作。他将内裤蹬下来缓缓坐起身，盯着房间的门静静看了一会儿，扇动起翅膀飞出被窝，推门走出了房间。

对于魔族来说，夜晚才是他们一天之中力量最强大的时候。  
时过午夜，贵族独自坐在火炉边的扶手椅上，脸上架一副金丝边的眼镜，就着明亮的火光静静阅读着手上的古籍。  
纵使身为淫靡化身的梦魔，炉火映照下的他也依旧冷峻邪魅，是天生尊贵的存在。  
房间的大门被无声推开，贵族从书中抬起视线，只见门口立着一个纤瘦的身影，正怯懦地半躲在门后，小心往他的方向窥探。  
那畏首畏尾的模样像极了初窥世界的幼兽，贵族看得心头发软，放下手中的书籍向他招手。  
“过来，我的天使。”  
他的声音不大，用词暧昧缱绻，音调却充满了他一贯上位者的傲然。山田在门后踌躇了一瞬，赤足踏进了房间，慢慢向座椅上的人走去。  
“御前様。”  
山田在贵族的身前停住，小声唤了一句。  
他知道贵族先生一定看到了他的肚子。此时的小天使身上只穿了一条薄纱质地的睡裙，别说他日渐隆起的小腹，就连那对还沾着乳汁的胸脯和一丝不挂的下体都能隐隐透出。在贵族不在的日子里，他依旧每天都穿着贵族命令的衣裙。  
然而他一步一步走向火炉边的男人，自始至终都没能从他脸上找到丝毫表情的变化。  
贵族先生依旧仪态优雅，脸上的微笑没有任何动摇。  
山田太郎觉得他的心在随着每踏出的一步一点点沉下去，如置冰窖。  
“怎么没在睡觉，不是身体不舒服吗？”  
贵族温声问道，然而那话音中的温柔却让山田越发的想哭。  
“我……”  
他只说了一个字喉间便涩得说不出话来，泪花在眼眶里打转，如一汪湖水，模糊了他眼前人的身影。  
贵族牵着他的手腕将他拉进怀里，山田被打横抱着坐上了男人的大腿，冰凉的小手被一只温暖的大掌包裹。温度源源不断从魔族的怀抱里传来，天使少年悄悄把脑袋贴近男人的胸膛，贪婪地呼吸着魔族特有的枯叶般的冷香。  
这是他的主人，他的贵族大人，他心心念念的人。  
险些掉眼泪的小天使吸了吸鼻子，主动掀起自己的衣摆高卷过胸，反手抓住贵族牵着他的手指按上自己饱胀的乳房。他强忍着羞耻和欲望，烧红了一双耳朵，侧首吻了吻贵族的脸颊，附在他耳畔小声要求。  
“我胸部胀得难受……御前様帮我把奶水揉出来好不好？”  
然后他在男人怀里被抱了起来，走向了那张柔软的床铺。

山田太郎被放在了大床的中央，衣裙扔在了床下，躺在贵族的身下小声呻吟。  
身上的男人衔着他一边的乳头大力吮吸，温热的乳汁被他吸进口中吞咽下肚，他满足地用粗糙的舌苔舔弄那枚敏感的乳珠，大掌捏住了山田的一边臀瓣，仿佛按摩般规律地揉捏。  
不同于自己的手，贵族的吮咬给山田带来了久违的刺激，孕中敏感的身体在贵族的舔弄下升起了灭顶的快感。山田抱着贵族的后颈一边下意识地挺胸好让对方更多地品尝自己的乳房，下体一边扭动希望他摸一摸自己发了洪水的蜜穴。  
“嗯啊……御前様、御前様，还要……另一边也要……”  
山田太郎叫得甜媚，分开了双腿缠上贵族的腰，主动用流水的下体去蹭他鼓胀起来的胯间。前端的肉茎兴奋地挺立，随着动作挤压在两人的腰腹之间。贵族仔细吸净了最后一滴乳汁，门齿碾着顶端在乳晕周围留下一个牙印。身下的天使颤抖着去了，穴里涌出大量淫液，将梦魔贵族的裤子染湿，留下一片深色的水渍。  
贵族舔着嘴角的奶渍抬起头，温度偏高的掌心捏着山田的另一边乳房，乳汁随着挤压源源不断地流出来，汇聚成一股白浊的细流，顺着男人的手背流下。高潮过后的山田太郎脱力地闭目喘息，纤瘦的身子缩在贵族的身下，不时因快感轻微痉挛。  
“你看起来心情不好。”贵族的声音骤然在天使的耳畔响起，他安抚般亲吻着山田的鼻尖，话音丝毫不乱，低沉优雅，“是因为我吗？”  
“……”天使长长的羽睫随着他的话语猛地抖了一下，随后那双紧闭的眼缓缓睁开，一双湿漉漉的茶瞳可怜地对上了贵族的视线。  
“我……我很想念您。”小天使嗫嚅着说道，一双小手抓紧了贵族背后的衣料，仿佛在害怕被他丢弃，“我有了御前様的孩子，可是还没来得及告诉您，您就离开了……”  
那双小动物似的眼睛终于噙不住泪水，泪珠断了线似的滚出眼眶，顺着脸颊流了满脸。  
男人沉默地望着他的泪颜，透过迷蒙的水汽，山田只看到一双深沉如夜的眼眸，在皎洁的月光下温柔注视着他。  
“我好想念您……我、我知道您值得更好的人来做夫人，那位小姐看起来与您很相配，可是我还是忍不住去嫉妒……我好想能一直陪在您身边。”  
山田太郎哭得断断续续，话语凌乱跳跃，贵族却始终没有打断他，他停下了手上的动作，只是默默地抱着他，静静地听他诉说。小天使抱紧了贵族的后背将他压向自己，被泪水浸湿的脸蛋不管不顾地埋进魔族的颈窝，发出颤抖的哭腔。  
“求求您、求求您不要丢下我好不好……神已经抛弃了我，我只有您了……”他清亮的声音被哭泣染得沙哑，贴着贵族的颈间逐渐微弱下去，“请别不要我……”  
“我已经从神的手里买下了你，记得吗？”  
魔族的声线如丝绸般顺滑优雅，音节不紧不慢地流入山田的耳蜗，奇妙地让他止住了哭泣。天使在男人的怀里仰起了脑袋，透过被泪水模糊的视线，望见了一双幽深的漆黑眼眸。  
贵族的脸上是少有的无奈，飞扬的眉尾下垂，杏眼中盛着满满的温柔，仿佛怀里抱着的是令他手足无措的珍宝。  
“神当然没资格再把你要回去，世界的法则所有人都要遵循，包括神自己。所以不是他抛弃了你，而是我把你从他手里抢了过来。”他语调平静和缓，修长的食指微屈，替山田细细抹去了脸颊上沾满的泪水，“你是这世间绝无仅有的宝物，能得到你是我的荣幸。”  
小天使望着对方的双眼，一时难以消化魔族说的话。  
事情与他想象中相差太远，山田太郎有些理不清思绪，他呆愣地张了张一双可爱的唇瓣：“我、我不是……”  
“所以我向你保证，我不会抛弃你。”贵族打断了他的话，手掌不知什么时候摸上了他的臀瓣，眼眸弯起一抹戏谑，“我以为我已经用身体让你知道了，我是多么的爱你。”  
绯红的媚色从脖颈攀上山田的脸颊，他垂下了眼不敢再去看贵族的脸，嗫嚅着猫唇不发一语。  
魔族揽着天使的腰肢，手掌顺着臀线划过凝脂般的肌肤，捞起他的膝窝将一条腿缠上自己的腰际，同时侧头用尖锐的犬齿轻轻咬过他殷红的耳廓，压低话语间的笑意。  
“我的小天使吃醋了，不过只可惜那位小姐不是什么未来的夫人。”山田瞪大了眼睛，还未来得及发问，便听到那耳边的声音续道，“她只是旁支家族的孩子，按辈分说应该是我的侄女……”

夜已深，墙下的火炉不知何时熄灭了光线，偌大的房间被黑暗笼罩，只剩几缕从窗外投入的月光，将床上两人交缠的身影照得朦胧。  
山田太郎双腿缠在贵族的后腰上，屁股被两个软枕垫高，小穴被梦魔的巨物撑得大开，随着男人激烈的抽插发出咕啾咕啾的水声。他一手紧紧抱着贵族的后颈，一手却始终以一种保护性的姿态捂着自己的小腹。可爱的豆眉难耐地蹙起，柔顺卷曲的长发在软枕上披散开来，同身下的床铺一并规律地震动，在月光的照射下，宛如一片墨色的海浪。  
“啊嗯……御前様、轻一点……太大了……嗯……”  
因为担心激烈的房事会伤及腹中的小生命，山田太郎始终无法让自己彻底沉浸在快感之中，穴肉因紧张而收得更紧，严丝合缝地缠绕着梦魔那本就尺寸超乎常人的性器，每一下都像是要把内里的嫩肉肏出来一般紧到极致。快感侵袭着被受孕影响得更为女性化的身体，天使被魔族干软了腰，丰沛的爱液不断被肉茎的抽送肏出来，将身下的床单染得一片泥泞，大团大团的水渍凝成一片，散发着淫靡腥膻的气味。  
胸前被咬得肿胀的乳头挤压在贵族的晨衣上，顶端不时有残存的乳汁被挤出，将两人紧贴在一起的胸脯流得湿滑粘腻。贵族环抱着山田的脊背抽插了一阵，低下头去复又咬住了方才没吸尽奶水的那边乳房，丰唇包裹住柔软的乳肉用力吮吸，啧啧水声与下体肏干的啪啪声共同交织成了充满色欲的回响。快感过电般炸得山田尖叫出声，前方属于男性的器官抵着贵族大人精壮的腹肌射了一发，点点白浊撒两人交缠的躯体之间，让人分不清精液与汗水的区别。  
“啊啊……御前様、好舒服……呜……小穴好烫，要被、要被御前様肏死了……哈啊……好喜欢，好喜欢被御前様干……呜呜……还要……”  
耽于性爱的天使胡乱地说着秽语，泪水再度将他的小脸打湿，灭顶快感和孕中做爱的背德感将他脆弱的神经折磨得发疯，他知道自己的欲望荒诞疯狂，却又舍不得放开这个将他带入深渊的魔族。  
贵族摸索着牵起了他护在自己小腹的手，掌心毫不在意抹去了他手背上溅到的精液，将他细细用自己的手掌包裹，拉到唇边亲吻他圆润的指尖。  
“太郎，告诉我。”贵族的唇贴着他的手指与他相对，温润嗓音仿佛拌了蜜糖的雪莉酒，让人不自觉地沉醉、聆听，“告诉我，你喜欢的是什么？”  
“我……”山田用哭得发胀的眼看向贵族的双眼，透过满目的水汽，梦魔那带着魅惑的眼眸却依然清晰。魔法生物的本能让他直觉贵族诱导他说的不是一句简单的话。酥麻的痒从尾椎传入小腹，他夹紧了男人插在自己乍穴里的性器，猫唇轻轻开合了两下，最终虔诚吻上贵族的唇瓣，就像他们的第一次交合一般。  
“我喜欢您，御前様，喜欢您……”  
“好孩子……”  
贵族咬住了山田的唇，舌钻进他开启的口中肆意搅拌，唾液顺着两人相交的唇齿流下挂在嘴角。山田在他的口中尝到了淡淡的甜香，那是他乳汁的味道。  
贵族的吻热烈而温柔，仿佛爱意满满融化在其中，让寂寞了许久的山田眼角发热，泪水似又要汹涌而出。  
然而这一次，身上的人却并未给他哭泣的时间。贵族大掌掐住了山田的腰窝，几个大力的冲刺后将浓浓的精液射进了他的肚子。熟悉的粘稠体液冲进阴道，山田太郎紧张地瞬间收紧了下体，缠在魔族腰间的双腿打颤，脚背难耐地绷直，犹如初生的小鹿，在短暂的发力过后，那双白嫩的腿便软了下来，垂在两侧不时轻微抽搐。  
男人射进屁股里的精液微微发凉，山田却觉得小腹烧得厉害。他挣扎着用软绵绵的手往自己的下体摸去，生怕自己肚子里的小生命出什么意外。  
天使的小举动落在贵族的眼里，换来了对方一声低哑的笑。他抱着山田的后腰温柔地从他屁股里抽出性器，牵着他的小手离开后穴搭上小腹，带领他的手指描摹小腹表面灼热发烫的心形纹路。  
“我在你身上印下了我的标记，太郎。”贵族吻了吻山田汗湿的额发，语音温柔无比。  
小天使好奇地垂眼看去，只见洁白的月光下，一枚带有天使羽翼的心形暗红纹样印刻上他隆起的小腹，心形的印刻着贵族的家徽。  
“我想未来的贵族夫人会喜欢这份独一无二的礼物。”  
他说，望向山田的漆黑杏眼中盛满了星星点点的碎光，包围着其中天使的倒影。

“我爱你，我的小天使。”


End file.
